In the fields of packaging, transferring, engineering work and the like, common techniques can be utilized to move (push or pull) or elevate an article by means of an air or hydraulic cylinder. For example, it is sufficient to connect the article (to be actuated) directly or indirectly to the piston rod of the cylinder.
However, no prior art has heretofore existed where at least two cylinders with the same or different operational effects are connected to a common pressurized-fluid supply mechanism and one of the cylinders is operated by pressure fluctuations in the other cylinder so that actuation units associated with the respective cylinders are actuated in synchronous or unsynchronous modes. The appearance of such art has been hoped for.